Secret Lovers
by Computer-Chick-512
Summary: Hermione & Harry have been bestfriends for a really long time.Hermione finally gets up the courage to tell Harry she loves him.They agree to keep everything a secret.Will they keep it one?Or will everything fall apart?
1. I love you too

Secret lovers  
Chapter 1  
I love you too.  
"Harry?" Hermione yelled.  
"Yeah Hermione?" Harry responded.  
"Do you remember when we were here at our first year of Hogwarts and we promised each other we would always tell the truth to each other?" Hermione asked with a hoping voice.  
Harry thought for a second.  
"Um yeah now that I think of it I remember….why?"  
Hermione sat down on the grassy hill.  
"Oh well that's good." She said taking a deep breath  
"Hermi is something bothering you?" Harry said sitting down next to her.  
"Well….kinda" She said looking down.  
"Hermione you know you can tell me we have been best friends forever you can tell me anything!" Harry said lifting her face up.  
She turned her head fast.  
"Harry that's what makes it so the much harder for me to tell you."  
"Hermione spit it out!"  
"Harry I love you, More than a friend!" She yelled to him.  
Harry's face went to shock.  
Hermione grabbed her beg and got up.  
As she got up Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back down and asked.  
"Hermione is that what you've been trying to tell me for so long?"  
She shook her head yes.  
He pulled her in and held her.  
"I love you too."  
It started to rain and the clock tower rang 6.  
Harry took Hermione's hand and started to run up to the great hall.  
They walked in.  
All eyes on them.  
Hermione took her hand away from Harry's and walked to the table where Ron had the weirdest look on his face.  
"Oi? What's going on here?"  
Hermione looked at Ron.  
"Um nothing to interesting."  
She then looked at Harry.  
She mouthed to him  
We have to keep this a secret.


	2. How To Hide It

How to hide it.

(Juliana is a character I made)

She sat up.

Looked around her room.

Everyone else nice and cozy.

Sleeping.

She started to think

'What the bloody hell happened?'

'Well lets think about this sun shine you told your best friend you were in love with him and found out he was in love with you, you now have to keep everything a secret.'

"Oh god"

She said.

That woke some of the girls up.

"Hermione is everything okay?" One of the girls looked at her friend with eyes full of slumber.

"Yeah…Yeah everything's fine Juliana."

By the time Hermione had answered Juliana had laid her head on her pillow and was dozing off.

Hermione gave a little smile.

There was something on her desk that she hadn't noticed.

'hmm what's this?' she thought.

It was a note.

_Hermione,_

_Met me in the common room at 9._

_We can talk there._

_-Harry_

She looked at her clock.

"5 minutes…perfect"

She said rolling her eyes.

No one was usually in the common room until 10.

Hermione walked down into the common room.

Harry sitting next to the fire place.

She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey there stranger."

She said standing behind the couch.

Harry smiled.

"Hey"

He answered back with a blushed face.

Hermione could tell he was a little nervous.

She gave a smile because she was to.

"So we both know we have to keep everything a secret."

Hermione said sitting down next to Harry.

"Well either that or we really want all hell to break lose at Hogwarts."

Harry said with a disappointed look on his face.

"True, Ron would be mad since we've known he's been in love with me for a long time and…Cho."

She said turning her head to look at the fire and not Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but then kinda forgot about his thought since he knew he already made out with Cho so he can't really do anything about that.

He put his arm around Hermione.

"Well I can't change the past all I know is your in my future."

He said pulling her a little closer to him.

"Harry. We have one more year at this school. Either everything will be perfect or as you said all hell will break lose."

She said.

"Well all we have to do is….Keep everything secret and it will be perfect."

Harry said as he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione & Harry started moving in for a kiss then They head foot steps and moved apart as fast as the could.

They started to laugh to make it look like they had been talking for a while.

"Ey mates!" A yell came across the room

Harry & Hermione turned there heads from each other to Ron.

Ron smiled at Hermione then turned to Harry.

Of course sat right in between them.

'Jack ass'

Harry & Hermione both thought.

They all sat and talked for a while.

The whole time Harry and Hermione were holding hands behind Ron's back.

Hermione turned Harry's hand to look at his watch.

"Damn were gonna be late."

Hermione said stopping Ron in mid-sentence.

She got up and left the room to go upstairs to get her things.

Harry started to get up and then Ron pushed him back down.

"What the hell are you doing?

Harry yelled.

"Mate I need to talk to you."

Harry understood an sat up.

"Okay it's hard to say this but I'm in love with Hermione and I'm gonna tell her today."


	3. Love Forever or Love Never?

Love forever or love never?

"Uh well I um….."

Harry stopped with his face in shock.

Ron was now facing him face to face.

"Harry you seem so surprised. Come on what do I do?"

Harry sat there.

Didn't move and didn't talk.

"You know if your gonna act like this why don't you just go ask Hermione for me?"

Ron said getting up and walking up to the stairs.

Harry opened his mouth and then shut it.

He felt Jealousy coming over him.

'Hermione's mine. Ron's never gonna get his hands on her'

He thought.

"Oh my god I'm going against my best friend?"

Hermione walked down the stair case and heard what he said.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hermione… it's about Ron…..He wants me to ask you out."

Her face also went to shock.

"Well…What did you say?"

She asked.

"Well I kinda went into shock and didn't say anything."

Hermione's face went into rage.

"Well that's just peachy keen! Now he's gonna think that your gonna ask me out and he'll expect a yes!"

"You think I don't know that!"

He said yelling at her.

Her eyes getting watery.

"Hermione….I didn't mean to yell."

She got up and was trying to walk off.

Harry caught up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just mad."

Hermione didn't say anything.

He gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"So this is how you try to get a girl for me?"


	4. It's Not What It Looks Like

Not what it looks like.

"Ron it's not…"

Hermione started to say before Ron cut her off.

"Save it!"

"I thought you were my best mate!"

Ron said going up to Harry and pulling out his wand.

"Ron! Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Hermione screamed.

"Ron! No she…. Was crying because she miss placed her..."

"My book for class!"

"And I hugged her to make her feel better."

Harry & Hermione were saying.

Ron thought about it for a moment.

"Eh true. You do start all the waterworks when you lose a book."

He said laughing.

Harry and Hermione let out a long breath.

"Come on then let's go get breakfast."

Hermione said.

Ron walked in front of Harry & Hermione.

"Oh god that was lucky. Good thing he isn't that smart."

Hermione whispered.

"Yeah"

Harry said.

They walked into the Great Hall.

Harry & Hermione sat together.

Ron sat next to Juliana.

"Hi Ron."

Juliana said in a dreamy voice.

"Hi Juliana."

Ron said not really paying attention.

"Um hey Ron? Can I ask you something?"

Juliana said.

"Yeah sure."

Hermione gave a little smile and then turned to Harry.

She kinda jerked her head in saying 'Give them a moment'

Harry & Hermione gave an excuse and walked down to where Dean and Ginny.

**MEANWHILE**

"Ron I really like you and I was wondering if we could go out sometime?"

Ron had a shocked face.

Then looked down the way seeing Hermione and Harry laughing.

"Yeah sure I'de love to go out with you."

They hugged.

Hermione and Harry looked down.

Harry was happy.

Hermione had a strange feeling.


	5. Somethings Wrong

Something's wrong.

Hermione sat there with this strange look on her face.  
"Hermione? Is something wrong?"  
Ginny said with a worried look on her face.  
"um...Yeah everything's okay with me.  
Just I don't think Juliana is gonna be very happy."  
Harry sat there and thought about what she said.  
"No he isen't!"  
Harry said with an angered tone.  
"Oh yeah he is."  
Hermione said.  
'We have to stop this date.'  
Harry & Hermione both thought.  
Ginny was looking at Dean saying.  
"What the hell's going on here?"  
"Don't look at me!"Dean said putting his hands in the air with a confused look on his face.  
Later that day Hermione and Harry were sitting on the hill talking.  
"Harry...Ron's really going to hurt Juliana. She REALLY likes him." Hermione said laying down looking at the sky.  
"Maybe he is a smart git and found out we were hiding something." Harry said laying next to her.  
"I'm just really worried."she said laying her head on his cheast.  
"He probablly thinks 'Hermione hurt me I'll hurt her friend' because he doesn't want to hurt you." He said taking her hand.  
They layed there and watched the clouds go by.  
Harry was leaning in for a kiss and then Hermione popped up.  
"You have to go and talk to Ron!"  
Harry kinda disappointed said.  
"DO WHAT?!?"  
"How am I going to do that? and why?"  
Hermione looked at him.  
"You remember the last girl he went out with?"  
Harry thought for a second.  
"Yeah...Poor Lavender. She cried for a week."  
Hermione started to shake her head.  
"Yeah Juliana will take it worst MUCH worst!"  
Hermione got up and ran back to school grounds leaving Harry all alone.  
"...I think I should find Ron...And fast!"  
Harry ran to the school grounds.  
He caught up to Hermione.  
"Come on slow poke!"  
He started running faster.  
"Slow poke eh?" Hermione said gaining speed.  
She jumped on his back bringing both of them down.  
They started laughing.  
Harry pulled Hermione on top of him and started tickling her.  
"hahaha Harry! Please stop" She said laughing really hard.  
"Mr. Potter! Miss. Granger!"  
Hermione and Harry looked ahead and saw Snape.  
"Um hi there snape!"  
Harry said trying to be polite.  
"Potter shut it!"  
Snape said with a snake like tone.  
"Miss. Granger get off of Mr. Potter Immediately. 30 points from Gryffindor! and a weeks detention!"  
With that Snape pulled them apart and dragged Harry with him.  
"Ow! Let go of me!"  
Harry screamed.  
"Mr.Potter I advise you to keep your hormones private. and not towards Miss.Granger. She's a perfect student and we would rather you not bring her down!"  
With that Sanpe left and threw Harry on the ground.  
Hermione ran over to Harry.  
"Harry are you okay?"  
Harry sat there for a moment and thought.  
"I say from now on we stay on the hills."


	6. A Baby?

A baby???

Harry & Hermione sat on the hills talking until.  
"Miss.Granger?"  
Hermione turned around to see McGonagall.  
She was holding a little baby girl (toddler but still baby)  
Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that was her baby sister.  
"Belle?" Hermione asked.  
The little baby started shouting.  
"Hermi! Hermi!"  
Hermione ran to the little baby and picked her up.  
"Professor? Why is Belle here?"  
Hermione asked.  
"Your parents were under attack by You-Know-Who."  
Hermione started to fall by shock.  
Harry came up and grabbed her.  
"No! There fine. they escaped. That's how they got Belle here."  
"Your parents have to go into hiding."  
"But he didn't see Belle."  
Belle looked at Harry who wasn't really noticing.  
Belle loved attention.  
So just by looking at him.  
Belle broke his glasses.  
"BELLE! "  
Hermione screamed.  
"No! no breaking glasses!"  
Hermione pulled out her wand.  
"Rapario"  
Harry's glasses were repaired.  
"I'm sorry Harry. She's a witch also."  
Hermione gave Belle to Harry.  
"I need to go talk to professor McGonagall. Keep Belle safe!"  
She gave Belle a kiss of the forehead and gave a smile to Harry.  
"Belle please be good to Harry. No Magic!"  
After Hermione left Belle started to kick and trying to bite Harry.  
"Oh do you want down?"  
Harry asked Belle.  
"Yes I do! Now let me down!" She yelled in her little voice.  
Just like that.  
Harry turned around for one second and looked down.  
Belle was gone.  
"Shit now how am I going to explain this to Hermione?"  
He said.  
He looked up the hill and say Belle running towards Hogwarts.  
"Damn! Belle come back her right now young lady!"  
Harry said Chasing after her.  
She ran into the great hall.  
"Belle!"  
Harry screamed.  
Of course she ran to the worst place she could.  
Right into Draco molfoys lap.  
"What the hell is this thing?"  
Until he could see how much she looked like Hermione.  
"Filthy little mudblood!"  
He screamed.  
He got out his wand and pointed it right at her.


	7. Drop The Wand & Step Away From The Baby

Drop the wand and step away from the baby!

"Draco! leave her alone!" Harry said walking slowly up to him.  
"Oh yeah Potter? What are you going to do about it?"  
Draco said with a little laugh.  
"Fine I warned you." Harry said with a little chuckle noticing Belle was angry that Draco wasn't paying attention to her.  
With just a glance.  
Draco was blasted against the wall.  
"Potter what the hell was that?"  
Harry picked up Belle.  
"It was her."  
Belle threw her shoe at draco.  
"HEY!" He screamed.  
"Haha getting beat up by a 3 year old without a wand huh?"  
Harry said laughing.  
Belle giggled.  
"My fathers going to hear about this!"  
Draco screamed crying and running out of the great hall.  
That gave everyone a good laugh.  
Hermione walked over to Belle and Harry.  
"What's going on why are you too over here?"  
Hermione asked.  
"Oh you know came to see my dear old friend Draco."  
Harry laughed.  
"Oh so is that why he came and yelled at me and then ran off saying. 'Your stupid baby sister!'"  
Crookshanks came up onto the table.  
Belle jumped out of Harry's hands and sat down next to the cat.  
"Cwookshanks!"  
To Belle she said Crookshanks.  
But her R's sound like W's.  
But when she said Hermi it sounds normal.  
"Hawwy Pottew?"  
Harry looked down at the little child.  
"Yes I'm Harry."  
"Hermi has big cwush on you!"  
Hermione and Harry laughed at how cute she was acting.  
"Hermione she is adorable!"  
Harry said.  
"...Harry where is Ron?"


	8. Come Back!

"Come back!"

Crookshanks heard the word Ron and started to run off.  
Belle being a child on her on little mission ran off after him.  
"Belle! Come back here!"  
Belle ignored Hermione's demands and was running down the grounds.  
She had made it all the way to hogsmeade village where she was hit by a door.  
"Owwie! Hermi help me!" Belle screamed getting alot of peoples attention.  
Which she enjoyed.  
Hermione picked up Belle and saw Crookshanks run into the Shreaking Shack.  
"Where ...is that... damn cat... going?" Harry said out of breath.  
Hermione ran after Crookshanks.  
Harry stood there for a second.  
Then realized he had been left again.  
"Damn!"  
Harry started to run.  
Hermione was hiding at the entrance.  
"Hermione what..."  
Before Harry could finish his sentence she had already cover his mouth with her hand.  
"Sh!" She said pointing over at one of the tables where they saw Juliana and Ron.  
Harry was filled with anger.  
Whispering.  
"How could he be so cruel?"  
Hermione gave him a weird look.  
"Oh yeah & it wasn't cruel what you did you Cho?"  
Harry decided it would be smarter not to point something like that out.  
"I have an idea!" she got up and walked over to a table near them acting like she hadn't even seen them.  
Harry's eyes got really wide.  
'What the hell is she doing?'  
He thought.  
Either way he walked over to the table.  
That caught Ron's eye.  
'Okay they are either on to me or they just decided ...Oh damn! Harry with Hermione makes him smart! they figured it out...unless.'  
Juliana & and Ron were leaning in for a kiss.  
Hermione whispered something to Belle.  
Just like that Ron's chair flipped.  
'Yeah they know.'  
Hermione got up and went to Juliana.  
"Were gonna barrow Ron for a second."  
Belle sat on Ron's stomach while Hermione and Harry were dragging him outside.  
Harry pulled out his wand.  
"You git!"  
Harry said pointing it at Ron's neck.  
Ron pulled his out.  
"Oh yeah and you don't think you're one too?"  
Then Hermione stepped in.  
"No Ron you're the git in this case! Your hurting Juliana for no reason! I want you to stay away from her!"  
Hermione put her wand up to his neck.  
Ron felt cornered and pushed Hermione away.  
But she ended up on the ground.  
"Expellomus!"  
Harry casted the spell on Ron.  
It sent him flying.  
"You ass."  
Harry walked over to Hermione and helped him up.  
He tried to cast a spell on Harry but Hermione turned around fast.  
"Stupify!"  
"That will hold for a good enough time. Go get Juliana and I'll get Belle and Crookshanks."  
She told Harry.  
He brought Juliana out.  
"Julie I'm sorry I have to do this. You have to forget about the date with Ron."  
she sent a spell at Juliana.  
Juliana rubbed her head.  
"Guys? What am I doing here? I thought I was at the great hall."  
Hermione and Harry gave a sigh of relief.  
"Well come on lets go to the common room."  
Harry said taking Crookshanks from Hermione who was holding Crookshanks and Belle.  
The talked for a little bit in the common room just to see how much Juliana remembered.  
She remembed everything before she asked Ron to go on a date with him.  
Belle was getting annoyed that no one was talking to her.  
She broke a glass with mind.  
"Ah!"  
Hermione ducked down  
Harry hoved over here.  
"Belle what have I told you?!?"Hermione yelled  
"I is a good giwl!"  
Belle screamed at them.  
"Bellatrina Chrookshanks Granger!"  
Hermione yelled.  
Harry was surprised at how mad Hermione was.  
He looked over at little Belle whose eyes were starting to water.  
Hermione was trying to reach out to Belle turn with her mind the threw a book at her.  
She ducked down.  
"Belle stop!"  
Hermione screamed taking cover.  
Harry went in front of her.  
He walked up to Belle who was hiding in the corner.  
"Belle?"  
She threw a book at him. He ducked.  
"Belle it's okay. Hermione is just frustrated."  
Harry said dodging another book.  
"I want Mumma & Poppa."  
She screamed throwing books in different directions. Juliana ran over and was hiding with Hermione watching Harry trying to calm Belle down.  
"Well your Mum & Dad are going away for a little bit. And they said they love you very very much and they can't wait to come back and see you."  
That made Belle calm down.  
"Welly?"  
"Yeah and they said until then me and Hermione are going to take care of you."  
Harry said getting a little closer to the young child.  
"Like a mummy and Poppa?"  
They little child said wiping her eyes.  
Harry looked back at Hermione.  
"Yeah...Like a Mum and Dad."


End file.
